Cigarettes Mixed with January Air
by RabbittyBabbitty
Summary: Freddie goes outside to smoke a cigarette and Sam soon joins him. Oneshot.


**So here I am...Again. It's been forever since I last wrote a fanfic, right? So please excuse me if this is the worst piece OOC, cliché, cheesy and just horrid piece of trash you've ever read. I'm out of practice.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own iCarly**

**Freddie's POV**

"Damn it-" I muttered out loud as I tried to shield my lighter from the Seattle winds by only using my hand. After a few unsuccessful attempts, I finally managed to light my cigarette.

I inhaled deeply and took a second to look out onto the busy Seattle streets, I shivered and cursed myself for not bringing my coat. I exhaled and admired how perfectly the smoke rings traveled from my mouth up into the night sky. Magic.

I jumped on the spot when I heard the slider shut behind me. I quickly turned to see who it was, all while hiding my cigarette behind my back.

"Smoking, Benson?" I sigh as Sam's dark figure becomes more visible.

"Christ Sam, you scared me half-to-death-"

"Yeah well, maybe next time I'll get lucky and scare you straight into the coffin. Anyways, just be glad it wasn't Carly, or God-forbid your neurotic mother. Poor old bat would have a convulsion if she thought you even _talked_ to anyone who smoked."

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her, will it?" I felt my lips churn into a smirk as I brought my cigarette back to my lips.

"Oh, feisty. When did you even pick up this dangerous habit anyways?" Sam returned my smirk as she inched herself closer to me.

I scoffed, "Dangerous? Please Puckett, this is like me drinking Apple Juice compared to half of the stuff you do." She raised her eyebrow and shrugged in agreement.

"Never answered my question." I exhaled and watched the smoke fade away above me.

"I'm not a smoker, per say. I only have a cigarette or two whenever I feel stressed." Sam rolled her eyes at me.

"Please, what could you possibly feel stressed about? We just finished finals, we're at this huge party and at least eight girls were all over you-"

"Not the point. I hate parties." I paused for a second, but restarted again before Sam could respond. "What a second, why are you even out here? I saw you yakking it up with Bryson at the snack table."

"Bryce, actually. And he got all freaked out when he heard how I could make a watermelon explode by only using soap and salt." By this time Sam was right next to me, no doubt trying to get all the second-hand smoke she could.

"Not exactly something you brag about on the first date-"

"It wasn't even a date."

"Yeah, that makes it _worse, _Sam."

"Whatever," Sam puts her hand towards me, "Can I have a drag?"

"No way, I'm not going to be held responsible for turning you into a smoker. It's a disgusting habit."

"God, you are the biggest hypocrite-"

"Actually, I'm not a smoker...Per say. Getting back on topic, hasn't Carly noticed we've disappeared by now?" Sam turned around to look back at the party through the glass.

"Nah, you know Carls. She's all wrapped up in her own little world." I nod in agreement as I turned to look at Carly running from guest to guest through the window. "And Gibby is getting all cozy with Tasha-"

"Damn, how long have those two been...you know, _together."_

"Gibs and Tasha? Jesus, they've been going out since Freshman year...I guess that means they've been going out for a good four years now." I rub my eyes with the back of my hand and lean against the ice-cold metal railings.

"So Gibby manages to get a girl like Tasha, and keep her for four years nonetheless, and I haven't had a relationship last more than three weeks. I think that's a serious problem."

Sam follows my movements and leans her back against the railings, "Better than me, I've only managed to keep a guy for two weeks." I laugh softly.

"God, we are pathetic." A silence soon overcame the two of us, not an awkward silence, a comfortable one.

I managed to finish up half of my cigarette before Sam spoke again, "This is so weird." I glanced over at her, she was looking over the balcony.

"What do you mean?" I flicked the ash off the end of my cancer-stick.

"I mean, it just a few years ago...the last time we were out on a fire-escape-" I choked on the smoke that was clouding up my lungs.

"Sam-"

"No, I'm not saying anything," she turned around to face me as she leaned her back against the railings. "I'm just saying how long ago that was. I mean, look how we've changed." Sam leaned over and touched the stubble on my cheek.

I smiled besides myself as I looked down at the cement and I watched the red ashes flake towards my shoes.

"Doesn't it scare you?" I looked up and sucked in the last remaining inch of my cigarette and flicked the butt over my shoulder to let it drift away in the night sky.

"Does what scare me, Sam?" I asked as I breathed in the cold night air, I still don't know if it was the nicotine or the pure coldness of the sky that burned my throat.

"How life is going by so fast? It seemed just like yesterday I told the whole world you never kissed anyone. Doesn't it all scare you? I mean pretty soon I'll be forgotten-"

"You know me and Carly will never forget you-"

"No, not like that." Sam turned towards me and nonchalantly slipped her hands in the pockets of her sweatshirt. "I mean...On the bigger scale. In three hundred years do you really think we will be remembered as anything? Zillions of people have died before us, and less than one percent of them do we even know about, much less care about."

"Of course people will remember us, I mean we have iCarly-"

"Which is an internet web show," she interrupted, "How long is it until the internet gets replaced by chips being lodged in our brains." Sam pulled her hand out of her pocket to show what she meant with a hand gesture.

"Well...I mean-"

"No, you don't understand. This whole struggle in life we have, it will all be forgotten. Like it never happened. Erased. Like ashes of your cigarette, flicked off and never thought of again." I sighed and walked closer to Sam and wrapped my arm around her.

"I know what you mean, it scares me too. But maybe we just have to leave a mark on this world, you know, so we'll never be forgotten." Sam scoffed at me.

"Yeah? How? Burn down the Empire State Building? Graffiti the whole entire world? Freddie, it's impossible." I chuckled at her comment softly before a gave her another quick squeeze.

"You're Sam Puckett. I'm positive the world will never forget you." Sam looked up at me and shook her head.

"Benson, me being violent isn't going to make people remember me five-hundred years from now." I sighed and let my arm drop from around her shoulders. I turned away from her to look up at the stars.

"Maybe," I began talking while still staring up at the constellations, "Maybe we are meant to worry about this stuff." I turned around and saw Sam leaning against the window staring intently at me with her left eyebrow cocked.

"Hear me out, maybe the Earth is like a rock tumbler. Maybe we're supposed to be beaten down and be plagued with worry, that way we'd be able to appreciate death and whatever comes after it."

Sam stared at me with a blank expression. "You have a messed-up little mind, don't you?"

"No, no, no. Listen to me. What if...What if life is just practice for something bigger. What if this is the rehearsal for the big show?"

"You're insane." Sam smiled and walked toward me.

"Call me all the names you want, but you're the one who brought this whole conversation up." I said smirking as she leaned her head against my shoulder.

"Just to let you know that little "rock-tumbler" story? Yeah didn't make me feel any better."

"Well forget about dying and start living." I said as I shrugged her off my shoulder, she brushed herself off and pretended to look offended.

"How can I enjoy life if I keep thinking about all this stuff?" She shivered, from the cold or everything that was whirling around in her mind, I'm not sure.

"We will always have an excuse not to live our life."

"Will you stop talking like a God-damn fortune cookie for five seconds?" Sam raised her voice and sat down on the patio chair Spencer laid out years ago when he went through his tanning phase. I joined her and rubbed my hands together to try and produce some sort of warmth.

"Sorry." I looked over at her, she was staring at the ground with such an intense look on her face I sincerely thought she was about to burn a hole through the cement.

"What's the real reason you walked away from Bryce-"

"I told you, he heard about me blowing up a watermelon-"

"The kid let you blow your nose with his sweater in biology, I doubt you telling him how you enjoy to blow up fruit will chase him away." Sam shot me a dirty look, but the expression soon changed to curiosity.

"Well why did _you _want to get away from all those girls? They were all over you." She turned herself to face me and crossed her arms.

"I asked first."

"I asked second." Damn her and her comebacks.

I exhaled dramatically and turned to look at her, "I just...Want a girl to like me for who I really am. I don't want them to like me just because of iCarly, I mean half of those girls thought my name was Fredrag. No thanks to you, by the way." Sam laughed softly as she wiped away the whips of hair that the wind blew across her face.

"Yeah, I would apologize for that...But I don't feel sorry for that whatsoever." I rolled my eyes at her, something that is nearly instinctual to me after all these years.

"I guess the fangirls just don't do it for me..." A minute passed of silence, but then I quickly remembered Sam's end of the bargain. "Now you've got to tell me why you walked away from Bryce the quote, 'hottest guy in school', unquote."

"Ok, first of all, saying 'quote, unquote' has never been, and never will be, cool. Secondly...I don't know. It seems like he really likes me, but I get this feeling in my gut-"

"Sam, did you eat those fruits on my kitchen table again? I've told you a million times that wax sticks to the walls of your large intestine and-"

"No, no, no. Not that kind of gut feeling. He kept sneaking looks at Carly...I've seen those looks before, and nothing good ever happens after a guy gives Carly that look." Sam rubbed her arms and broke eye contact with me.

"_Sam_."

"I know what you're going to say, 'that's not true', 'you're imagining things', I already know the whole spew. I hear it from Carly constantly."

"_Sam..."_

"And don't even start with the whole, 'you are paranoid', thing either-"

"Sam!" I shouted causing Sam to jump and to give one of her famous death-glares at me. "All I was going to say was," I took a deep breath, "if this guy would seriously toy with your emotions like that just to get to your best friend, he's not worth your time. There's no girl like you and he'd be lucky to have you, and if he doesn't realize that than he's just an idiot who's not worth your time...Feel free to interrupt me any time now." I quickly stopped talking to avoid any other awkward uttering's to fall from my mouth. I quickly looked away to avoid any eye-contact. Damn me and my social awkwardness. I say one thing and it all snowballs out, why couldn't I just nod and say 'sorry' like a normal person?

"Freddie." Nope. No way am I facing her. "_Freddie" _I take a deep breath and slowly turn.

What I'm face to face with is Sam, in extremely close proximity. Before I can truly comprehend what's going on, she's kissing me. I felt the heat from her lips reach mine, the bitter-coldness that I was just mentally cursing suddenly became soothing. I raised my hands towards her cheeks, but just as I leaned in to deepen the kiss, she pulled away smirking.

"Thanks Fredernerd." And just like that she strutted off the fire-escape, leaving me confused and breathless, and before closing the slider behind her she said, "Just remember. We will never be as young as we are tonight."

Man do I need a cigarette.


End file.
